Confectionaries
November 07, 2011, 2:15 AM Back To 2011 Logs Mirage Sepphoris Shattersphere (Residental Suburbs, Crystal City) --- Mirage considers his situation, his appointed task, and the area he happens to be in...and comes up blank. /This/ was not going to help him do what he is being paid (and paid well) to do... Mirage looks at the various buildings, knowing that there has to be a papers-mech somewhere in this area. Sepphoris is in her booth at the edge of the market place, calling out to passers by to stop and look at her wares. "FRESH confections! Light and tasty snacks! Come, friend, sample a morsel." Mirage can smell something he hasn't had in far too long. Spun energon crystals. With a look of a puff of finespun wiring wound onto a thin stick, the stuff was sweet and rich and /good/. His olfactory sensors twitch, and he allows himself to be led to the small stand where a femme was dealing in fine tasties. He unsubspaces a credit chit- an anonymous chit, designed to change hands quickly. He asks Sepphoris in his light, faintly accented tones, "Lady confectioner, where did you learn your art? I wish to partake of your spun crystals...the violet ones, if you please." Mirage's manner is at once charming and haughty. Shattersphere cheerfully bounces down one of the residental streets, pausing every few moments to offer cheerful waves and greetings to anyone she even vaguely recognizes. She looks around, humming a hymn loudly (and badly off-key) to herself before hearing Sepphoris' yell. Her optics widen and she quickly nudges her way through the crowd of people to the femme's booth, 'oooh'ing over the sights that greet her. She smiles at Sepphoris and the mech that's standing there, politely waiting for her turn even as she rocks slightly on her pedes. Sepphoris smiles cheerily at the newly arrived customer with a non-Crystal City accent. "I am self-taught, sir." She turns to lightly pluck a stick of spun crystals from a display to her left and presents it to Mirage with a mild flourish. "Here you are. Two credits." Mirage offers the chip without hesitation, knowing the amount contained on it might well be able to purchase half of today's stock. He tastes the treat, golden optics offlining at the rush of flavor and his memories. "Superb. One would think you had been trained by a master in the halls of House Skylark." He is then almost stepped on by a femme roughly the size of a small illumination+stand. "Do watch your step, Lady- I don't want to drop my snack!" Sepphoris takes the chip, runs it across a reader to deduct the two credits then offers it back. "Well, sorry to say I've never heard of the place. Haven't even been away from Crystal City for more than a few cycles at a time. Enjoy your spun crystal." She then turns her attention to the VERY tall and clearly excited femme who's next in line. Mirage nods and smiles gently, retrieving his credchip and stepping back out of courtesy. Shattersphere cycles her optics at that, glancing down at Mirage in confusion. "Huh?" She asks, staring blankly down at Mirage for a moment before yelping. "Oh slag, did I hurt you?! I'm so so so so SO sorryyyyyyy please don't be mad, I totally didn't mean to and normally I don't do that, I guess I just got sort of distracted." She shift nervously in place, glancing down at Sepphoris with a nervous smile. "Ummmmm, can I have some plasma taffy, please? Oh! And a box of rust sticks! Guardy likes rust sticks. I think." Mirage just stares at Shattersphere, his jaw dropping perhaps half a minim- in any other mech, that reaction would instead include much falling over and cursing. "I beg your pardon...?" Sepphoris smiles up at Shattersphere understandingly and gets the requested box of rust sticks as well as a bag of plasma taffy morsels. "You're fine, Shatter, really. No one got stepped on. And last time Guardbreak came by, I noticed him looking at the cobalt drops longingly. Do you want to take him some of those as well?" Shattersphere glances nervously at Mirage for a moment, but Sepphoris' comment distracts her. "...Guardy can look at anything longingly?" She asks, sounding utterly disbelieving of the notion. "Um, yeah, sure! If he likes them then I should get him some. He got hurt on our last mission- well his last mission, I'm kinda still on it- and it was sorta my fault so I want to get him some presents." She explains, taking in a deep huff of air through her vents before looking over at Mirage again. "Okay. Okay. I'm really really really REALLY sorry, I didn't mean to step on you. You're not hurt, are you?" Her optics widen slightly at just the thought. "Oh Primus, please please please say I didn't hurt you!" Mirage takes a rather large step backward. The femme was clearly glitched. "No. I am fine." He spoke slowly, deliberately, and carefully...as one would when dealing with a sparkling...or someone deranged from a Seeker's blast. "I assure you, I will survive." Sepphoris adds a small packet of the cobalt drops to Shattersphere's pile. "Shatter... three credits, please." Sometimes distracting the tall femme gets her to stop flipping out. Shattersphere looks even more distressed at that, going as far as taking a step toward Mirage in concern. Thankfully, Sepphoris manages to distract her once more, and she digs around in her subspace for a few moments before pulling out a rather battered-looking credit chip. "Right, right, right! Whoopsies, got all distracted." She smiles sheepishly, handing over the chip and easily picking up all her purchases in one hand. "Thanks, Sepphoris. You're always so nice to me!" Sepphoris runs Shattersphere's chip and quickly sets it in the femme's hand with her purchases. "Of course, Shatter. Tell Guardbreak hello for me, all right?" Mirage's optics widen comically, and he mutters a very.distracted "Thank you kindly, Lady Confectioner." before giving Shattersphere one last, odd look, backing deftly into the crowd and using every trick he knew to disappear from sight. Primus. She was...odd! Shattersphere takes the chip back, balancing everything carefully while she transfers the credit chip, rust sticks, and cobalt drops to her subspace- best not to tempt herself to eat them before she gets them back to Guardbreak, after all. By the time this is done and she glances over to the mech to apologize again, he's gone, prompting her to frown and look around. "Oh... I wonder where he went?" Sepphoris refrains from chuckling at the mech fleeing and instead continues to smile up at Shattersphere. "Don't keep those confections in subspace too long, Shatter. The cobalt drops especially will spoil." Shattersphere nods obediently, popping one of the taffy pieces into her mouth. She makes sure to swallow it all before speaking again. "I know! I'm going to go visit Guardy right now, I think he's out of surgery and just waiting for the strut to re-fuse fully. Or something. I don't know; I kinda, ummmm, didn't pay much attention to the medics." She admits, shrugging and smiling sheepishly again. "I'll tell him you said hello!" Sepphoris says, "All right. Be careful out there." "I will be!" Shattersphere promises, giving Sepphoris a quick wave and trotting off into the crowd. Her height makes her easy to track amongst them, weaving through the flood of people before disappearing around the corner, presumably heading for the medical center. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Mirage's Logs Category:Shattersphere's Logs